Agape Cyprian
=She is a sweet beauty queen who is also generous and very charming, being a daughter of Aphrodite.= What Is She Like? =She is brave, courageous, smart, prideful, happy-to-help(if someone asks nicely), and proud of her heritage. She can be cunning when necessary, and is very kind-hearted. She believes that help comes at a price, and that evildoers must be punished. She is also an excellent planner and is very organized and can orchestrate almost anything very smoothly.= What Does She Look Like? She has caramel hair that was braided over one shoulder, almond-shaped gold and intelligent eyes, and a face that appeared to be timeless, she also seemed to radiate a natural glow in the moonlight, and she would have neither flab nor acne. Her lips would be pale rose pink.She usually wears a pale-pink knee-length gown with a gold-woven belt embedded with jewels that resembles Aphrodite's girdle. Her hair is usually in a V-braid or a high ponytail. She can also change her appearance at will. Myth How The Myth Goes After the Calydonian boar hunt, Atalanta was rediscovered by her father. He wanted her to be married, but Atalanta, uninterested in marriage, agreed to marry only if her suitors could outrun her in a footrace. Those who lost would be killed. King Schoeneus agreed, and many young men died in the attempt until Hippomenes came along. Hippomenes asked the goddess Aphrodite for help, and she gave him three golden apples in order to slow Atalanta down. The apples were irresistible, so every time Atalanta got ahead of Hippomenes, he rolled an apple ahead of her, and she would run after it. In this way, Hippomenes won the footrace and came to marry Atalanta. Eventually they had a son Parthenopaios, who was one of the Seven against Thebes. Aphrodite changed them into lions because they did not give her proper honor. The belief at the time was that lions could not mate with their own species, only with leopards; thus Atalanta and Hippomenes would never be able to remain with one another. How Does Agape Fit Into It? After the myth, Aphrodite started visiting cities across Greece, to make sure everyone still worshipped her and her powers. When she visited Cyprus, she met a seriously good-looking man who was also funny and smart. Aphrodite fell in love and produced Agape. Relationships Her Family Her mother is Aphrodite; Goddess of Love and Beauty; Goddess of Desire and Pleasure; Lady of the Doves. Her father died before she was born. Valerie de Milo is her half-sister, and they are on good relations. They both give help with a price and are daughters of the goddess of love. Agape awknowledges Diamond Dite, but tries to ignore her. Her Friends Sandra Arcadian, Elpidios Onchestus, Heather von Olympus, Valerie de Milo, Vazzanal Craftsmanship Her Pet She has a baby pet swan named Crystalite. Crystalite has a beak has shiny as a crystal, which was why she was named that. Her collar was enchanted by Aphrodite so she can talk. Outfits(W.I.P.) 'Signature/Normal: ' 'Wave 2: ' '''Battlefield Beach Party: '''She wears a watermelon pink bikini with rose pink hearts, but instead of shoulder straps, it's a band around the breast. She also wears a rose pink flower crown with magenta purple leaves. She also wears magenta purple sandals and translucent rose pink sunglasses. Trivia *She hates everything apple flavored except juice. *She has a photographic memory. *She is an Aries, her birthday is Valentine's Day. *She is the gossip columnist for the Newspaper Club. *Her favorite color is blue, and she thinks she looks good with blue eyes and hair. *Her mother taught her how to apply makeup before she could talk. Category:Females